Always Expect the Unexpected
by lala1366
Summary: Future fic. My name's Lily, I'm not a Warehouse 13 agent seeing I'm only 15, but Tyler and I practically grew up there. Now all the agents of Warehouse 13 are being sent off to France for the biggest mission they've ever seen and Tyler and I? We're going.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lala here! I know I have an iCarly story, but idunno whats going to happen to that. I'm not in the iCarly mood anymore honestly. I've been thinking about theis for a while, so I was like what the heck why not post it and see if anyone likes it. So here you go!**

"Claudia," I growled, "You really don't need to babysit me. I'm _fifteen._ I think I can take care of myself."

She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Trust me. You do need babysitting. I know you and seeing who your parents are; any child of theirs needs to be on a short leash."

I looked over at the red-headed 35 year-old smugly. "Oh yeah, then where's Tyler?" She shot her head up and looked around the diner. I looked at the time on my phone. "Wow, he's been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. And I thought men peed quickly."

Her eyes widened "Oh shit. He better not be getting into trouble. Artie is going to kill us if we're not home before two."

"Remember Claudia, we are fifteen years old. I think he can take care of himself. Besides, Artie is like 400 years old. What can he do to us?" I was getting fed up with this. It's like adults don't trust us or something.

She pulled out her phone. "I'm calling that little twerp right now. Tyler? It's me, Claudia. Yes, remember me. We were at the diner when you went to the bathroom and you haven't come back and we have to be back at the Warehouse in- What? Where?" She listened angrily for a few minutes then hung up. She jammed her phone into her neon bag then paid then the waitress. She grabbed my wrist and led me out the door. I almost tripped on my cowboy boots we were moving so fast. Seriously, how does she go that fast in heels? I put on my jean jacket over my tank top and took my long brown hair (with natural blond highlights may I add) out of my bun, letting the wind blow my hair around my face. It was a chilly fall day in South Dakota. Normal kids would have started school by now. As for my twin brother and I? We aren't exactly what you would call normal kids. My jacket pocket vibrated and I pulled out my phone-receiving a text from Tyler himself. _Yo, tell clauds ill be there in like 2 secs. _I just rolled my eyes. He was probably with his friend Ethan meeting girls. I gave Claudia the message and we sat on a sidewalk bench and waited for about five minutes before I saw the tangled mass of brown that was my brother's hair coming down the street. We looked exactly the same except for the fact that he was two inches taller, had a rat's nest for hair, and well you know- was a guy. Claudia just jumped off the bench and got into the car when he showed up. Tyler and I followed. "Never. Never will I have kids. Ever." She muttered.

"Never say never." Tyler just couldn't resist, "Our parents said the same thing and look at them now." He just had to bring that up. It's almost as if he enjoys that fact that we were a drunken mistake.

"You're an idiot." I laughed and punched him in the arm. Nobody talked the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Warehouse at exactly 1:56, so Claudia was calm when we arrived. I was dying with anticipation when Artie and Jinksy came out of the Warehouse. It was a good thing we were in the 8-seater SUV or else there would be no room for my parents once we got them. "Hey there Jinksy!" I greeted him when he got in, putting me in the middle between him and Tyler. "I'm just letting you know that I was very good today for Claudia." I said, giving him my sweetest voice.<p>

He looked at me for a minute. "Well, you're not lying but I think I detect a bit of an exaggeration."

"Well, what do you expect? Me to be perfect?" I snorted and he laughed.

"Why would I expect you to behave? You're just like your mother except for the whole being serious part." I gave him my best angelic face and he knew what was coming. "No. That is not my decision. That is up to your parents and Artie."

"Fine by me." Artie broke into our conversation. "I'm just not giving lessons. As long as you don't kill one of us, go ahead."

"Guys, listen." I said, "You all know that my Dad would love to teach me, but my mom doesn't trust either of us. We just need to work on her."

Claudia laughed. "That will be the day. When _your mother_ lets _your father _teach _you_ how to use a tesla gun."

I just sighed and stared out the window waiting to see civilization.

* * *

><p>When we found where the plane my parents were on let the passengers off, I became excited. I mean, I kind of missed my parents. I'm used to them being gone for days, but two weeks was a long time. Although my brother was acting cool about it, I knew he was dying inside to see them. I knew him better than anyone else. They had gone to Russia to track down an artifact that was causing people to go blind and deaf. The mission was harder than expected and took two weeks which was the longest I had ever known them being gone for. It seemed simple, but as my mom always says "Always expect the unexpected." When I saw the two of them coming out of the terminal I pointed them out to Tyler and we ran towards them and they dropped their luggage and ran towards us. I leaped into my dad's arms and he picked me up and spun me around and we both laughed while my brother and mom hugged. "Welcome home Agent Pete Lattimer you have served the Warehouse well." I said in my most official voice and grinned as he kissed the top of my head.<p>

"It's good to be home. I'm starving. I love American food, the food in Russia sucks." He replied, letting me go to say hi to Tyler. I went over to my mom and hugged her "Welcome home Myka Bering. Does Russia suck as much as Agent Lattimer says it does?" I asked pretending to be official again.

"Why no, Lily Bering Lattimer, it was actually quite interesting, but you know how your dad is." She laughed. They grabbed their luggage, said hi to the others and then we were out of there and headed for ice cream. It was while we were all sitting at a picnic table eating ice cream when Artie dropped the bomb that we were all going to be sent to France for the biggest, most top secret, dangerous, complicated mission that any warehouse has seen in a long time. And we were supposed to leave in three days. My life was about to be turned upside-down.

**Well, let me know what you think. I'll continue if i get at least 7 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, well I was suddenly inspired to write this story again soooo I did. Leave a review if you liked it and if you think I should continue! Enjoy!**

"So mom, how was Russia?" I asked, sitting on her bed next to the suitcase that she was currently throwing clothes into.

"It was fine." She answered simply as she made her way over to the closet.

"How did you end up in Russia anyway? I thought you were going to like Georgia or something." I asked, playing with my rings.

"Long story short, the man we were after fled to Russia when he discovered we were trying to get the artifact. And it was Alabama."

I shrugged, "Whatever. Russia is a dumb place to go, why not escape to some cooler place anyways?"

She just looked up from her suitcase and gave me an exasperated look. "Okay, whatever. So, how was dad? Did he have fun?" I inwardly cringed as I said it. She hated it when I brought up my father like that. And he hated when I talked about her like that. Seriously, you can't just sleep together one night, have twins, and then pretend that nothing happened. I've had many conversations about my stubborn parents with Claudia and Steve and they both agree that those two need to figure their feelings out.

My mom knew where this was going. "Lily..." She said sternly.

I put my hands up, "Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering…"

"Listen," she said, going back to frantically throwing clothes into her suitcase, "I don't have time for this. We have 1 more day until we have to leave, and I am hardly prepared. I bet you haven't even started packing yet. So go make yourself useful somewhere other than here." I sighed, knowing I was done here and left the room. I strolled down the hall, and then decided to make my way down to the kitchen knowing that either my dad, brother, or both of them would be down there. As I entered the dining room, I saw my father sitting at the table, staring absentmindedly staring at the contents as an open folder. "Hey dad!" I said, sitting down next to him, "Whatcha looking at?"

"Our next case." He said without looking up.

"Oh, really? What do you have to do?" I loved it when people shared information about the cases with me. It was really exciting work and I often thought about if I would become a warehouse agent one day.

"Well," he said as I moved over to view the paperwork. "You see that guy?" He pointed to a man who looked to be in about his thirties with black hair and a sleek moustache wearing a military uniform. "His name is Alexandre Laurent. He was found dead in his house yesterday. It looks as if his body has been decomposing for weeks, but he was actually only dead for hours. So, that's where we come in." He looked up from the folder and gave a weak smile. I decided to seize the opportunity while I could tell he was troubled. I probably should feel bad about taking advantage of my own father, but I really needed to get to the point. Apparently, though, he saw the look in my eye and could tell I was up to something. He says I get that look from my mom. He just stood up and started laughing. "No. Haha, no. I don't think so."

"But… wait. You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Oh yes I do. I'm leaving now." He said, still laughing as he walked off into the other room, waving his arms in dismissal. I sighed and stood up, feeling defeated once again. I guess it was time to stop playing matchmaker for the day and get ready for the trip to France.

I grinned as I stepped out of the taxi in front of the Eiffel Tower. "Bonjour Paris!" I said as I took my sunglasses off my eyes and put them on the top of my head. I squealed in excitement as I looked over at my brother who just stood there, taking in everything calmly. I rolled my eyes at him then turned my attention to Artie who was speaking rapid French to a man in a uniform that looked like Mr. Laurent's. Steve and Claudia were taking pictures of like _everything._ My dad was buying a crepe from a stand, and my mom was lecturing him about something. I heard a snapshot from behind me and turned around to see a boy about my age with a fancy camera in his hand. I gave him a confused look. Did he just take my picture?

"Um, hello." I addressed him, hoping he spoke English. He was cute and had fluffy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans. I laughed at his choice of beat up sneakers for shoes.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," he bowed his head. _Oh crap_, I thought, _this dude speaks French._ "Excusez-moi, mais j'ai pris ta photo si elle est d'accord avec tu. Tu est tres jolie!" I gave him another funny expression as I attempted to decipher what he just said. The only French I had ever learned was what I had learned from my _lovely, _I mean _stupid_, Rosetta Stone that I had used on the plane ride. It taught me how to say the freaking time and date, but not how to say _sorry, but I don't speak French. What the Hell did you just say?_ I was lost after excusez-moi (which means excuse me just in case you didn't know).

"Huh." Was all I could reply. It was more of a statement, not a question.

"You do not speak French." He laughed, showing his pearly white smile. _Damn that guy had good teeth._

"Ah, no. No I do not. Me speaky Englais." I replied, thanking God I could have a nice conversation with this wonderful French boy. How educational. Ha. Not.

He just laughed his amazing laugh again. "I hope you do not mind, but I could not help myself. I took your picture. You are beautiful."

"Oh." I wasn't sure if that was sweet or creepy. "Um can I see it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Vhy of course!" He exclaimed. I came over and peered at his camera screen. There was a girl wearing a white sundress with sunglasses on her head and long flowing hair with her back turned towards the camera, looking up at the Eiffel Tower. It was nice.

"Luc!" Suddenly I heard a French man's voice and the boy's head shot up.

"Oncle?" He called to the man who was with Artie. _So his name is Luc._ I took note of that.

"Que faites-vous? Qui est cette fille?" He asked in a sharp voice.

"Oncle, Je-" He was then cut off by Artie.

"The girl is with me, Phillipe." Artie explained. "They all are." He gestured towards my parents, Claudia, Steve, Tyler, and I. Phillipe just nodded and muttered something under his breath, most likely unkind.

"Vell, vhat are we vaiting for? Come vith me." He motioned us and we all followed him over to one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower. I noticed a number pad on the inside and he punched in a code. All of a sudden, a door opened and he ushered us inside. Luc smiled at me and followed me _inside the Eiffel Tower._ Yes, this was going to be an amazing mission. Oh, little did I know then.

**So I guess as for action that chapter was kinda eh. But just wait...it gets better! Anyway please leave a review if you feel the need to praise, give ideas, constructive criticism, just to say hi, any reason you want!**

**-xoxo lala**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Wow it has been a loooong time! Well in the spirit of a new season of Warehouse 13 I decided to pick up this story again! I just hope people actually read it. So here is another chapter!**

The doors closed around me and we began to descend underground. I was completely shocked and excited. I mean, come on, we were going underground. The adults around me just looked about curiously and I could see my dad grinning stupidly. He is a real goofball, but I love him. I noticed Luc giving me a funny half smile and I smiled back. He was a very nice boy and I liked him. Tyler stood close to me, our arms just brushing each other. We always stood like that-very close and just barely touching each other. He just gave Luc a good, hard glare. As it reached its destination, a light dinged on overhead and the metal doors opened up into a dark hallway. I have to admit, it was kind of creepy. Phillipe strode out from the elevator and kept up a brisk walk down the dark corridor. I found myself falling behind in step with my mother.

"Where are we?" I asked in a quiet voice, "Is this some other Warehouse?"

She just shook her head, her dark hair framing her face. "I believe this does have something to do with the Warehouse though."

Artie looked over his shoulder at us, "Phillipe Depaul is a Warehouse Regent and they are having a meeting right here right now."

Now it was Phillipe's turn to intrude on our conversation, "Yes," he hissed, "and all of you being here has put us into great danger. Now we must do what we need to do and leave as fast as possible."

"What is Pepe Le Pew's problem?" Claudia chuckled in my ear.

I just shrugged, "He must have eaten a bad crepe."

"Will you two shut it?" My mom reprimanded us into silence as we approached a locked door in the hallway. I could tell she was agitated and nervous as she kept giving worried glances at my dad; probably wondering if was picking up any vibes.

Both my parents were very special and that is what made them good agents. All the agents had something unique about them. Mom was super smart and has great attention to detail, Dad gets vibes, Steve is a human lie detector, and Claudia can hack into anything. That makes Tyler and I nervous because neither of us have anything that makes us worthy of being warehouse agents and I wonder if we will ever be able to actually go out on missions like the others or if we will just be useless and normal. Well it is practically impossible for us to be normal people given our upbringing. The Warehouse is all I know and I am proud to say that and I want to serve as a real agent one day. I just hope I have that something that proves I am capable, but I'm worried about what might happen if I don't.

My heart sped up in excitement as Phillipe unlocked the door. I noticed Luc giving me an encouraging smile and I wondered what his deal was with this whole operation. Tyler and I were just lucky enough to be the children of two of the Warehouse 13 agents, so we get to tag along whether they like it or not. Hey, it was their decision to sleep together and create moi et mon frère which I have absolutely no problem with. If you ask my dad, he will say he has been sober for fifteen years but what he doesn't say is that he was sober for about ten years before that until that night. Nobody has ever told me, but what I've picked up over the years is a basic idea of what happened.

So apparently everyone was having a little too much fun one night and most of them were pretty drunk except for my dad, obviously. I think they were celebrating something, but I really don't have all the facts. Anyway, he stuck to regular punch, but someone thought it would be fun to slip some alcohol into his drink. I've heard rumors that it was in fact my mother, but again, don't quote me on that. By the time he realized what had happened, he was quite intoxicated and really didn't care. The next thing they knew they were in the same bed naked with a horrible hangover. And this time they actually did do it. (I've heard that story about the time they got into trouble with those juggling balls.)

That's pretty much all I know, but I'm working on the details. Having a life with so many situations such as this one doesn't leave too much time to sit and talk about it. Not like they would anyway, those two like to pretend we were found at the doorstep of Lena's as infants and they were kind enough to take us in.

As soon as the door opened Phillipe was ushering us in as rapidly as possible. I'd never met these Regent people before, so this ought to be interesting. I just hoped that they weren't all either scary or intense or uptight warehouse obsessed paranoid freaks or something like that. We all came in and the first words I heard were my father's, "Mom?" My head immediately snapped up to see an older blond woman standing up from her chair.

"Pete?" She asked with the same astonishment as him.

"Jane?" Came my mom's voice filled with happiness and confusion.

"Myka!" She responded as she came over and greeted us.

She went up to each of them and gave a friendly welcoming as if they were old friends. Then, she turned to my brother and I who were standing next to each other behind them all. "And who are they?"

**It certantly has been a while since I've written through Lily's POV. I hope it is as good if not better than before and I apologize if this is not good at all. Please let me know if I should bother continuing. Thank you so much for reading! **

**-xox Lala**


End file.
